


Rage

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Chains, Human Trafficking, Hurt Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Kidnapping, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: Joe and Nicky got captured by a romanian human trafficking ring. They want to sell Nicky, but give Nicky a teaching lesson in respect first and want to hurt Joe, but they don't think that Nicky would fight back.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Rage

„Oh look, what a beautiful face, too bad that we will ruin it, but we will going to have so much fun with you,“ the Romanian man declared and inclined his head with a mischievous grin. His knuckles caressed the cheekbone of Joe’s face and a low growl was heard from the other side of the room.   
The Romanian man looked at Nicky amused. “Be quiet. It would be sad if I need to teach you lesson. Our customers prefer the goods undamaged. And you’re a really pretty thing. I will make a good price with you.”  
Joe glared at him disgusted and kicked him against the leg. “Don’t you dare to touch him.”  
The man burst out in laughter. “Maybe I should have my way with your lover before we offer him for sale. Do you would like to watch?”  
Joe’s expression was pained when he watched Nicky and imagined that someone else would touch him. It made him to want to throw up, but he pulled himself together and spit at the man in front of him. The reaction of Joe’s action was a fist that collided with his face and he felt the bones in his nose cracking.  
“Bastardo,” Nicky cursed and the man sighed disappointed. He walked over to Nicky and took his chin in a firm grip between his fingers covered with Joe’s blood. “Listen, bambolina (doll), you can curse and rail as much as you want, your new owner will show you your place, I will make sure of this. But for your lover I have no use. So I’ll get rid of him, maybe one man of my team will want him and I will let him have your Joe.”  
Nicky tugged so hard on the chains around his wrists that blood began to drip on the floor and the man quirked only an eyebrow. “You better get used to chains, they will be a part of your life now. The faster you accept your new destiny the easier it could be for you,” he explained in a soft voice and shook his head at him, when Nicky named the man far worse insults than ‘bastardo’.  
“You only make it worse for you when you misbehave. Maybe this will help you,” the man said with a disappointed voice and gave his men by the door a few instructions in his native language.  
Nicky gritted his teeth and met Joe’s gaze. They both understood what the man ordered. Nicky knew that they needed to get out of here as fast as they could. He saw the panic in Joe’s eyes, but it wasn’t the panic about what the men would do to him, it was the fear what it would do to Nicky, because he must watch it.  
Two of the men approached Joe, he struggled immediately against their grip and he got another punch in the face. It let him feel dizzy for a moment and the opportunity used the men to switch the chains on his wrists from them on the wall to simpler ones that only handcuffed his arms in front of him.  
“Togli le mani di dosso (Get your hands off him),” Nicky shouted furiously and tugged harder on his chains. “Se lo tocchi, ti taglio le mani (If you touch him, I’ll cut your hands off).”  
“I know a customer who will love your temper. But first you will be good and watch. This is your punishment for insulting me. You will have to respect a man and I assume that’s the only way you will. That’s your own fault.”   
With these words the men tried to force Joe on his knees and hands. It was a hard fight for them, they needed three more men to pin Joe on the floor. One of them ended up with dislocated shoulder, many broken bones and even one was unconscious.   
“Nicolò, distogli lo sguardo (look away),” Joe pleaded with a broken voice when he laid with his front flat on the ground and in this moment something snapped in Nicky. He ripped one hand free from the chains, his wrist broke in the consequence, but he didn’t care about the pain. All he was focused on was to save the love of his life from being hurt in the worst humiliating way that he could think of.   
Nicky had to break his other hand to get rid of the chain completely and the first man that came to stop him he grabbed by the throat and crushed his windpipe. He yanked the man’s head by the hair around and easily broke his neck. Nicky was in rage and he wouldn’t stop before all of them will be dead.  
The next man had a gun and Nicky disarmed him, kneed him in the guts and shot him precisely in the head. With the gun he was much faster and eliminated the three remaining men. Their boss used the few seconds to fist a handful of Joe’s hair and pointed a gun to his temple. Nicky stopped in his tracks, his gun aimed on the man and panting hard.   
“Put it down or I shoot your precious lover,” the man gave Nicky the choice and grinned at him. The man was sure that he had the upper hand and he would be the winner in the end. Nicky smirked a little. He wouldn’t let the man shoot Joe, he wanted to make sure that Joe won’t get hurt because of him in the end. He needed to be fast now.  
Nicky shot the man in the arm and like he assumed the man dropped his gun. Another shot and he was dead.  
It was over. No one would hurt Joe anymore and Nicky fell to his knees in front of him. Nicky helped him to sit up and he cradled Joe’s face in his hands. “Are you alright?” Joe asked him and Nicky chuckled. Joe was always worried about him, even if he should more worry about himself.   
Nicky leaned his forehead on Joe’s and took a deep breath. His beloved was safe, both of them were safe.   
“I'm ok, but are you?” Nicky responded carefully and studied Joe's face. “I'm always good when you are with me.”  
“Let’s get out of here,” he mumbled and freed Joe from the chains. He hoped they would be never again in a situation like this. If he had have more time with Romanian man, he would have let him bleed out.  
“Don't think about it anymore. You saved us both and it's over. He can't hurt us anymore.”  
Nicky's tense jaw softened and he let Joe hug him. He knew outside the door waited more men for them, but now they would fight them together.


End file.
